Tmnt Question and Answer
by TMNTlover2412
Summary: The turtles answer some questions, READ DIS!
1. Getting started

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, but I'm a big and I love writing TMNT stories Enjoy Chapter One!

Hey Guys I'm Emily and this is April,Donnie,Roxy,Raph,Leo,Kathie,and the idiot Mikey. I said

Hey! Mikey said offended, Well anyways were answering dares,truths,and other questions so lets start! I said

**Emily: Wear a dress!**

April and Roxy looked at each other, I'll get the dress! April said I'll get the makeup! Roxy said No,No,No,No,No Im not gonna do it! I said then they wrapped their arms around my arms and dragged me, No! Help! Help! I pleaded as they dragged me to the next room I soon got free and ran when we got into the dressing room a few hours later they got me in a dress and put on makeup then I came in.

Whoa.. The guys said together I had a black dress with one strap with ruffles and I had only tourmaline green shadow and black eyeliner and I saw Leo blush a little.

NEXT! Mikey yelled

**Emily: What did you look like when you were a kid?**

I got a pic! I said when I changed back to my normal clothes and showed them a picture of me on my phone

Awww! April said I had short wavy hair and cute overalls and a gap like Donnie's, Next! I yelled

Hey that's my line! Mikey whined

Note: Next question will be coming up in **Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All: Have any of you pranked Shredder?**

Well I did once. I said

**FLASHBACK!**

Karai! Have you seen my hand blade?! Shredder yelled to his daughter then a phone rang so he picks it up ,Hello? He asked ,Hello this is The President of The United States Im

calling to give you the deed of New York! I said in a manly voice, REALLY?! He said cheerfully, But first do these things and the deed is yours. I said and I chuckled silently First

stand on top of a building, Next go naked, then dance like a ballerina and continously slap your face, then try to fit into a chimney. And don't forget to put it on webcam! I said then

he started doing it when he came back he pick up the phone, Did I get the deed? Shredder said ,Yes you won the deed for shaving cream! I said then I hung up .

**Flashback ends!**

They all started laughing, Next! Mikey yelled

**Leo: What's your favorite skittle?**

Green apple. Leo said popping a skittle in his mouth then gave devilish ,but cute grin, Really? I asked then I kissed him on the mouth he blushed so hard, Mine too. I said chewing

the skittle then walked out, Raph saw and gave the, HOLY CRAP! look, Next! Mikey yelled


	3. more asking

**Mikey: Why are you so dang cute?!**

Like what you see? Mikey said making a cute face, Next! I said

**Leo: How come you have that Emily doll on your bed?**

He blushed so hard, How do you know that?! Leo said I kinda blushed a little under when my black side bangs slid on one of my eyes.

Next! Mikey yelled

**Raph: How are you and Skyler doing?**

Oh were doing fine she's a great fighter we have been dating for a few days. Raph said, Next one! Donnie said

**Raph: BAT KID!**

Bat who? Raph said then a little kid with a bat came in dressed as Batman and yelled Justice! then swung his bat at Raph's nuts then yelled Batman 4ever! Why you little…! Raph said when his face was flushed red then started chasing the kid, Ok Next! Mikey said laughing a little.

**April: Who is Jake and Kathie anyways?**

Well he's a friend of Casey. April said ,Catch me on the new story! Kathie said winking, Next one! I said

Note: Sorry for the spoiler with Skyler!


	4. Bring in the questions

**Mikey: plz kiss Kathie for me**

Then Mikey kissed Kathie on the lips and I quickly took a picture Hehehehehehe Blackmail! I said , Next! Mikey said

**Donnie: How did you get your gap?**

I don't really know probably I had it when we were mutated. Donnie said Next one! Mikey and I said

**Raph: Some random fangirl is taking Spike!**

Then a blonde hair girl with a red mask and a TMNT t-shirt ran with Spike in her hands, Hey come back here! Raph said then he started chasing her across each room Next! Mikey yelled

**Roxy: What do you like about Donnie?**

Well he's cute,smart,and really kind! Roxy said and blushed a little so did Donnie, Next! Kathie yelled

**Emily: How come you hate dresses so much?**

Its just there not stuff I'm all about. I said

**Roxy & Kathie: What's your favorite food?**

Pizza! They both said , Next! Mikey yelled


	5. Chapter 5

**Girls: Sing I love you like a love song! **

Well okay! I said

It's been said and done, every beautiful thought's been already sung

and I guess right now, here's another one

So your melody will play on and on with the best of 'em

You are beautiful like a dream come alive, incredible

A centerfold miracle, lyrical. You saved my life again and I want you to

know baby.

I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

No one compares, you stand alone to every record I own.

Music to my heart, that's what you are.

A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby(3x)

Love you

Like a love song

WOO HOO! Mikey cheered, Next! I said


End file.
